the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mick Campbell
Mick Campbell '''is a main character in House of Anubis. He and Amber Millington dated in the beginning of Season 1, but Mick ended their relationship. For most of that season he dated Mara Jaffray (on and off). In Season 2 he moved away to Australia and he and Mara had a long distance relationship. By the end of Season 2 he and Mara had broken up because Mara was interested in Jerome. Mick is one of the few characters to not know about the mystery or Sibuna. He also loves sports and is super athletic. Mick will not come back to Anubis House for season 3 because of his new show he is doing which is called Wolfblood. About Mick was a resident of the Anubis House. When series one began, he was dating Amber Millington who calls him "Boo" and accused Nina Martin of kidnapping him like Patricia Williamson thought she did to Joy Mercer. He was rooming with Fabian Rutter who was also his best friend. He got jealous of Nina and Fabian as they were taking up all of Amber's time. When Amber missed their picnic date they had planned to make it up with each other, he insensitively dumped her in front of the others, leaving her hurt for many episodes. Mick later tells Amber he loves her, but would rather be friends. He got closer to his tutor, Mara Jaffray, who had a crush on him. When she was helping him with his training schedule they kissed, but Mara later overheard Mick saying that it was never going to happen between them. Mara was hurt at this and changed her look for him but later changed back. After he found out that Mara cheated on the French test for him, he said that though the teacher may have her back, he doesn't, and it is presumed that he doesn't want to forgive her. He is seen to be a big jock and is really dedicated to sports. He tried for a scholarship in UCLA California, but he didn't get in. However, he still focuses on sports, much to his father's dismay as he wants Mick to be a doctor like him. Mara, however, supports him. After House of Goodbye, Mick leaves Anubis House and goes to The Victoria Academy of Sport in Australia, one of the best sports schools in the world. Mara, who had gotten him to break up with her so he could go for his own sake, runs after him and he kisses her, promising to never forget her. Although not stated as their break-up, they do see other people after this; although, Mick didn't really have another girlfriend and Mara was making Jerome be her fake boyfriend to make Mick jealous. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, he appears via video-chat, video-chatting with Mara. He questions Mara's close relationship with Jerome but she says they're just friends, and Mick is relieved. In House of Pretenders / House of Trouble, again he appears via video-chat with Mara. He talks with her while Mara is completely zoned out. Mara reveals that the long distance relationship between them may not be such a good idea, then he suspects that there might be someone else. Mara quickly responds, but Mick has already gone offline. It is presumed that they have broken up, because in the next few scenes Mara is seen practicing how to tell Jerome about her feelings for him. Relationship Jerome Clarke '''(Unknown-present; "Frenemy") Jerome and Mick are sort of friends. Jerome likes to trick Mick and is usually successful. However, Jerome is extremely jealous of Mick and doesn't really like Mick either because he is dating Mara. Jerome indirectly tries to break Mick and Mara up and overhears Mick talking to Robbie about their deal and how Mick rigged the vote for Mara. In season two, Mick gets jealous when he sees photos of Mara and Jerome's "dates." While video-chatting with Mara, Mick thinks that she has grown to have feeling for Jerome. When Mara questions their long-distance relationship, Mick immediately thinks she has feelings for someone else, probably Jerome. 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Ex-Girlfriend) Mick and Mara were really close friends to begin with. In the first episodes, Mara hid the fact that she liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt girlfriend Amber's feelings. She helps Mick with biology and his training. Since Amber and Mick broke up, Mick and Mara kiss when Mara helps with his training program. She overhears that he would never go out with her, so becomes a bad girl but changes back for him. He and Mara begin dating after he comes back from a sports scholarship. Mick gets an offer to go to an Australian sports school on a scholarship but plans not to go so he can be with Mara. She finds this out and becomes a "geek" to get Mick to break up with her, but he likes the new her, or at least he says he does. They break up and he leaves but she runs after him and they kiss goodbye, presumably breaking up. She later hears that he has a new girlfriend, so pretends to date Jerome to make him jealous. He returns to see her and they start up a long-distance relationship. She starts having doubts and over video-chat, they presumably break up. (See Mickra) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friend) Amber and Mick appeared to be friends. Amber didn't like that Mick wasn't paying enough attention to her so to get him jealous, she kissed Alfie when they were acting out a scene in drama. Mick then wanted to hurt Alfie, but Fabian and Jerome separated them. He was jealous that Alfie likes Amber. They seemed to have forgotten about that and have become friends again since Mick is with Mara and seems to prefer Amber as his sister. At the end of the Season 2 finale, Alfie comforts Mick when they see Mara and Jerome kiss. 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friend) They don't talk much, but when Nina was new Mick asked Fabian what he thought of her and teased Fabian's apparent crush on her. Nina helped Amber with her problems with Mick and helped her through their break up. Mick was the only person to not send Nina to the attic using a flashlight, feeling wrong about it. When Amber told Mick about Nina and Fabian dating, Mick tackled Fabian and seemed to be happy for him. In season two, Mick and Mara invited Fabian and Nina on a double date but they couldn't go. (See Mina) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Ex-Girlfriend, Close Friend) Amber and Mick were in love but Amber started abandoning Mick for Sibuna and she missed their picnic, so he insensitively dumped her, hurting her. Amber was always jealous of Mara because she liked Mick and it led to the two of them fighting. Mick got her the same bracelet he gave Mara, a close friend. He also gave her a conch shell; she didn't seem too pleased with it at first, but after she found out that he "nearly died" trying to get it, she loved it and forgave him. When Amber and Mick broke up, Amber tried desperately to get Mick to like her again, but after a while, she learned to let go. The two are now good friends and Amber even offers to give advice to Mick on how to win Mara back, showing she's over him. They now have a brother-sister relationship. (See Mickber) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Fabian and Mick were roommates and best friends. Mick goes to Fabian for advice on girls and what to do. Fabian and Mick were also practice-dancing before the prom. Mick often teases Fabian about Nina and invites the two of them on a double date. Fabian was seen to be sad when Mick left for Australia, but he was also happy for his friend. Because of Mick dating Amber and Mara, and Fabian being involved in Sibuna, they don't have much screen-time.(See Mickbian) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Friend) Patricia doesn't seem to care for Mick. She called him a "heartbreaker," but they get along with each other. She often gives advice to Mara about how to deal with her Mick problems. Joy Mercer (Unknown-present; Friend) Because of Joy's disappearance in series one and Mick's departure in series two, the two don't interact much, although Joy was shown very upset like the others when he left.. In the series one finale, they're seen to be smiling at each other which started rumors that they would start dating and that they seem to like each other. (See: Moy) Non-Appearances Mick was absent in the following episodes: 'Season 1' *House of Arrest / House of Hoax 'Season 2' *House of Protection / House of Letters Y32.gif y33.gif y34.gif y35.gif y36.gif y37.gif y38.gif y39.gif *House of Who? / House of Frauds *House of Chance / House of Divides *House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *House of Hoods / House of Deceit *House of Sibuna / House of Payback *House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *House of Help / House of Phobias *House of Isis / House of Curfews *House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs *House of Fronts / House of Keepers *House of Hacks / House of Stings *House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *House of Envy / House of Names *House of Evidence / House of Genius *House of Accusation / House of Hasty *House of Sorry / House of Hex *House of Silence / House of Warnings *House of Status / House of Laments *House of Heists / House of Alibis *House of Reflections / House of Stooges *House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning Gallery Visit gallery here Quotes *''"Welcome to politics!"'' *''"I want to try out my new moves."'' *''"I've got moves you haven't even heard of!"'' *''"Yeahhh, go for it, dude!"'' *''"Mara. I've traveled halfway around the world to see you. Some girls might find that kind of romantic? And some girls might give a guy a hug."'' *''"Dinner smells great, and so do I."'' *''"My hamstrings are tightening as we speak!"'' Trivia *He and Mara Jaffray are the only ones who have not joined Sibuna by the end of season one and season two. *He is one of the two characters to be absent in an episode in season one, the other being Joy Mercer. *In Het Huis Anubis, Mick ended up with Joyce (Joy's Dutch counterpart), though in the English remake, he dated Amber and Mara. *Mick's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis was Mick Zeelenberg. *By the end of Season 1, he had dated both Amber and Mara. *Mick is the only character who doesn't appear in the picture frame photos for Season 2. *It is unknown that if, just like in Het Huis Anubis, he'll go out with Joy and break up with Mara. Likely not. *In Season 2, Mick leaves to go to Australia, but it is unknown if he is coming back. However, his actor still appears in the opening credits. This is similar to how Joy appeared in the series one opening credits but only appeared in a few episodes. *He returns in the last episodes of Season 2. *He appears more in season 1 than in season 2. *He is the only jock in Anubis House. *He is one of the characters to have had an onscreen parent, the others being Jerome, Joy, Eddie and Alfie. *Along with Nina, he will not be returning in Season 3 due to the fact he's acting in another show (Wolfblood). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis